Schlacht am Kaliida-Nebel
|Nächste=Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum=22 VSYIn geheimer Mission – Das Breakout-Team |Ort=Kaliida-Nebel |Ergebnis=*Sieg der Galaktischen Republik *Rettung von Padmé Amidala *Zerstörung der Malevolence |Kontrahent1=Galaktische Republik |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kommandeure1=*Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Wullf Yularen |Kommandeure2=Grievous |Truppen1= *3 ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer **''Unterhändler'' **''Resolute'' *''Pelta''-Klasse Fregatten *1 ''Hafen''-Klasse Medistation *1 G9-Auslegerfrachter **''Twilight'' *1 Delta-7B-Sternjäger **''Blade of Dorin'' *Schatten-Staffel **12 BTL-B-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger *1 H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht |Truppen2=*1 ''Subjugator''-Klasse Dreadnought **''Malevolence'' *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *Droidekas *1 Belbullab-22 Schwerer Sternjäger **''Seelenlose'' *''Geier''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger |Verluste1=*6+ Y-Flügler *Klonkrieger **Matchstick **Tag *1 H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht |Verluste2=*''Malevolence'' *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Kampfdroiden *Droidekas *''Geier''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger }} Die Schlacht am Kaliida-Nebel war ein Gefecht zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Separatisten während der Klonkriege in der Nähe des Kaliida-Nebels. Nachdem die Geheimwaffe der Separatisten, die Malevolence, im Abregado-System von Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano entdeckt worden war, griff sie einen Konvoi im Ryndellia-System an. Danach bestimmte der Separatistenführer Dooku ein neues Ziel: Eine Lazarettstation beim Kaliida-Nebel, die sechzigtausend Klonsoldaten beherbergte. Die Malevolence wurde jedoch von der Schatten-Staffel aufgehalten, die die Backbordtriebwerke lahmlegte, sodass der Cyborg-General Grievous den Rückzug antreten musste. Er wurde jedoch von Obi-Wan Kenobi mit drei Jedi-Kreuzern verfolgt. Um die Malevolence zu retten, entwickelte Dooku eine Falle, bei der er der Senatorin Padmé Amidala die Nachricht zukommen ließ, dass der Bankenclan Gespräche mit der Republik aufnehmen wollte. Sie geriet jedoch in eine Falle und wurde mit einem Traktorstrahl an Bord der Ionenwaffe gezogen. Daraufhin starteten Obi-Wan eine Rettungsmission auf die Malevolence, bei der Grievous in einem Kampf verwickelte, während Anakin Padmé befreite. Danach verließen sie das Schiff wieder, bevor sie mit einem nahegelegenen Mond kollidierte. Vorgeschichte Entdeckung im Abregado-System [[Datei:Plo Koons Flotte-Abregado.jpg|links|miniatur|Die Malevolence zerstört Plo Koons Flotte]] Nachdem die Flotte des Jedi-Meisters Ares Nune im Phu-System verschwunden war,Shakedown wurde das Jedi-Ratsmitglied Plo Koon entsandt, um die neue Waffe aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Allerdings wurde auch sein Kampfverband, angeführt von dem ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer TriumphantThe Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie durch die Ionenwaffe lahmgelegt, bevor die Malevolence sie mit ihren Laserkanonen zerstörte. Plo Koon selbst entkam jedoch mit den Klonsoldaten Wolffe, Sinker und Boost in einer Fluchtkapsel, in der sie auf Rettung warteten. Die Kapsel wurde kurz darauf von einigen Jäger-Kampfdroiden angegriffen, die von Koon, Sinker und Boost zerstört wurden. Danach wurden sie von Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano gerettet, die ihren Konvoi im Bith-System verlassen und im Trümmerfeld gesucht hatten. Doch bemerkten sie kurz darauf die Malevolence, die nach Überlebenden suchte. Die Twilight wurde zwar komplett abgeschaltet, doch vergaßen sie einen Medi-Droiden, weshalb sie sofort wieder starteten und flohen. Das blieb jedoch von der Malevolence nicht unbemerkt, die eine Ionenladung abfeuerte, um alle Zeugen zu töten. Die Besatzung der Twilight entkam jedoch und erstattete dem Jedi-Rat Bericht. Planung der Schlacht rechts|miniatur|Die Einsatzbesprechung Kurz darauf wurden Anakin und Yularen beauftragt, der Malevolence ein Ende zu bereiten. Deshalb kontaktierte Anakin den Kanzler Palpatine, um die neuen BTL-B-Langstreckenbomber nutzen zu dürfen, die sich gerade im Test auf Bormus befanden. Palpatine war dem zwar positiv zugeneigt, ihm waren jedoch durch bürokratische Vorschriften, die ihm Ask Aak schilderte, die Hände gebunden. Anakin sah, dass er sie nicht überzeugen konnte, und beendete die Übertragung. Er gab aber nicht auf und reiste mit der Schatten-Staffel nach Bormus, wo er den Lieferanten der Bomber mit einem angeblichen Notfall der Republik ablenkte, während seine Staffel die Bomber abholte. Da sich der Zulieferer jedoch hartnäckig zeigte, gab Ahsoka vor, den Kanzler darüber in Kenntnis setzen zu wollen. Anakin wollte ebenfalls den Namen des Lieferanten wissen, worauf sie dieser mit den Bombern ziehen ließ.Procedure Dazu wurde die Schatten-Staffel ausgewählt, der Anakin den Angriffsplan erläuterte. Danach schickte er sie zu den Bombern, um sich vorzubereiten. Plo Koon äußerte jedoch seine Zweifel, da er vermutete, dass es den Männern nicht gelingen würde, den Einsatz zu meistern, da auch minimale Verluste die Niederlage bedeuten konnten. Doch als Anakin bei Matchstick und Broadside fragte, versicherten diese, den Einsatz erfolgreich zu beenden. Ahsoka begutachtete die Schiffe und fragte ihren Meisters, welches der Schiffe wohl ihres wäre. Er meinte jedoch, dass sie sein Bordschütze werden sollte, worauf Ahsoka sehr verärgert reagierte. Kurz darauf informierte Yularen sie, dass die Malevolence ihren Lazarettkonvoi bei Ryndellia angegriffen habe. Ahsoka schloss daraus, dass Grievous den Angriff geführt haben musste, da nur er zu so einer wehrlosen Tat fähig gewesen wäre. Anakin fiel ein, dass sich dort eine Lazarettstation befand, und vermutete, dass dies sein nächstes Ziel sein würde. Plo Koon warf jedoch ein, dass er mit der relativ großen Malevolence bei dem Gebiet mit vielen Sternhaufen viele kleine Sprünge ausführen müsste. Deshalb schlug Anakin vor, eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, und befahl Yularen, die Station vor der Gefahr zu warnen. Angriff auf den Konvoi Kurz darauf griff die Malevolence eine republikanischen Konvoi im Ryndellia-System an, wobei sie zunächst die eskortierenden Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer zerstörte und kurz darauf eine fliehende Fregatte zerstörte. Vom Erfolg in der Schlacht erfreut, gab Dooku dem Cyborg ein neues Ziel: Eine geheime Lazarettstation, auf der sich über sechzigtausend Klone befanden und zudem dazu ungeschützt war. Grievous nahm den Auftrag gerne an, doch wurde er informiert, dass sich von der eigentlich lahmgelegten Fregatte Rettungskapseln lösten. Er ließ auf sie zielen, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Schlachtverlauf Begegnung im Kaliida-Nebel miniatur|rechts|Die [[Schatten-Staffel startet]] Die Schatten-Staffel in der Begleitung von Plo Koon sprang in den Hyperraum, während Obi-Wan den langen Weg um die Nebel nahm. Kurz darauf traten sie in der Nähe des Kaliida-Nebels wieder aus. Sie flogen in ihn hinein, konnten aber nur wenig erkennen. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Ahsoka Anakin, woher die Abkürzung kannte. Er meinte, dass er sie bei Schmugglern auf seiner Heimat Tatooine aufgeschnappt hätte. Als er jedoch den Namen Balmorra-Strecke nannte, erkannte Plo, dass sich in dem Nebel die Neebray-Mantas aufhielten. Sie wollten umkehren, doch gerieten sie in einen Schwarm der riesigen Weltraumtiere. Matchstick streifte eines der Tiere, was seine Stabilisatoren beschädigte. Anakin befahl der Staffel, die Bantha-Formation einzunehmen und sich hinter ihm zu formieren. Sie entkamen jedoch aus dem Nebel und nahmen Kurs auf die Medstation. Kurz vor ihrem letzten Sprung kontaktierte Dooku Grievous und berichtete ihm, dass der Geheimdienst gemeldet hatte, dass die Republik einen Kampfverband zur Zerstörung der Malevolence entsandt hatte. Grievous war jedoch zuversichtlich, auch diese Einheit zu schlagen. Als ihm der Graf berichtete, dass Skywalker die Mission leitete, erwiderte er, dass er den Jedi ebenfalls besiegen würde, da dieser die Macht seines Schiffes unterschätzte. Währenddessen evakuierten mehrere Pelta-Fregatten die Station. Die Evakuierung schritt jedoch langsam voran. Zuerst wurden die Personen in stabilem Zustand von der Station gebracht, Patienten in kritischem Zustand mussten warten. Als weiteres Problem kam hinzu, dass die Klone in Bacta-Tanks nicht transportfähig waren. Als Yularen kurz darauf Obi-Wan informierte, dass nur fünfzig Prozent der Patienten evakuiert worden waren, meinte er, dass das nicht reichte, und hoffte, dass Anakin bald kommen würde. Angriff auf die Malevolence links|miniatur|Dooku berichtet Grievous von Skywalkers Kampfverband Kurz darauf traf die Malevolence beim Kaliida-Nebel ein. Grievous befahl, die Systeme und die Ionenkanone startklar zu machen. Einer der Droiden-Piloten berichtete ihm, dass sich mehrere Lazarettschiffe an der Station befanden, woraufhin er befahl, zunächst die Lazarettschiffe und dann die Medi-Station zu zerstören. Nachdem er die Fregatten mit der Ionenkanone außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, entsendete er ''Geier''-Klasse Droiden, um die Schiffe endgültig zu erledigen. Diese flogen genug auf die Schatten-Staffel zu, die das Feuer eröffnete. Das bemerkte Grievous, der die Ionenwaffe laden ließ. Zwar wies ihn ein Pilot-Droide darauf hin, dass sie ihre eigenen Jäger treffen würden, doch ignorierte Grievous das. Ahsoka bemerkte die feindliche Energiewelle, sodass Anakin der Staffel befahl, sofort an den Rand des Strahls zu fliegen. Matchstick wurde jedoch wegen seiner Beschädigung durch die Neebrays langsamer. Seine Systeme setzten aus, sodass er mit Tag kollidierte, während Schatten 6, 7 und 10 vom Strahl getroffen und so manövrierunfähig wurden. Trotzdem setzte die Schatten-Staffel ihren Angriff fort, wobei sie unter argen Beschuss der Malevolence gerieten. Sie hielten aber den Kurs, während Grievous befahl, die Ionenkanone für den Beschuss der Lazarettstation fertig zu machen. Anakin änderte jedoch auf Anraten Ahsokas und dem Verlust weiterer Männer den Plan und steuerte auf die Backbord-Kanone zu, da, wenn sie sie beschädigten, sie sich bei einem Feuerversuch überladen könnte. Kurz bevor die Separatisten ihre Waffe starteten, feuerte die Schatten-Staffel Protonentorpedos auf die Ionenkanone ab. Als kurz darauf die Waffe abgefeuert werden sollte, explodierten die Geschütze, wodurch die Zerstörung der Station behindert wurde. Ohne ihre beiden Hauptwaffen war die Malevolence der Republik schutzlos ausgeliefert, sodass Grievous den Rückzug antreten musste. Allerdings war auch der Hyperantrieb beschädigt worden, sodass sich Grievous' Flaggschiff zu einem Separatisten-Stützpunkt begeben musste. Währenddessen flogen die überlebenden Mitglieder der Schatten-Staffel zum Medcenter, wobei Anakin von Obi-Wan Glückwünsche erhielt. Auch von Nala Se, einer Ärztin der Kaliida-Lazarettstation, erhielt er Dank für die geretteten Jedi. Hinterhalt von Dooku [[Datei:Malevolence beschädigt.jpg|rechts|miniatur|Die beschädigte Malevolence flieht vor den republikanischen Sternzerstörern]] Währenddessen wurde Padmé Amidala in das Büro des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine gerufen, der ihr mitteilte, dass der Bankenclan Verhandlungen mit der Republik aufnehmen wollte. Er schickte Padmé im Namen des Loyalisten-Komitees zu dem Repräsentanten, damit sie dem Krieg ein schnelleres Ende bereiten konnte.Agenda Bei der Verfolgung der Malevolence musste die Republik feststellen, dass die Malevolence zwar stark beschädigt war, jedoch die Schüsse aushielt. Plo Koon schlug vor, Verstärkung zu rufen, doch hatte Anakin bereits Luminara Unduli kontaktiert. Zwar war die Meisterin noch in einen Kampf verwickelt, doch wollte sie ihnen zur Hilfe kommen, wenn sie ihre Feinde besiegt hätte. So mussten sie zunächst alleine zurechtkommen, unter dem Beschuss der Jedi-Kreuzer fielen aber langsam die Systeme der Malevolence aus. An Bord der Malevolence meldete sich Dooku erneut und teilte Grievous mit, dass sein Meister Darth Sidious einen bedeutsamen Senator zu ihm gelockt hatte, den der General als Geisel nehmen sollte. Mit dieser könnte er den republikanischen Kampfverband zwingen, die Kampfhandlungen einzustellen und fliehen. Er machte Grievous jedoch zu erkennen, dass dies seine letzte Chance sei, der jedoch meinte, dass eine solche Tat nicht notwendig sei. Kurz kam sie mit Schiff aus dem Hyperraum, wo sie direkt in dem erbitterten Gefecht landete. Die Separatisten bemerkten dies, sodass Grievous befahl, sie an Bord zu bringen. Um den Neuankömmling zu identifizieren, kontaktierte Anakin die Yacht. Er stellte fest, dass es sich um seine Frau Padmé handelt, und wies sie an, sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Bevor sie fliehen konnte, wurde ihr Schiff in den Hangar der Malevolence gezogen. Die Senatorin wies Anakin an, die Kampfhandlungen gegen den Kreuzer fortzusetzen und das Schiff endgültig zu zerstören. Anakin tat dies jedoch nicht und befahl, das Feuer einzustellen. Danach brach er gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan und der Twilight auf, um auf die Malevolence zu gelangen und Padmé zu retten. Rettung der Senatorin [[Datei:Destroy Malevolence.jpg|miniatur|links|Padmé und C-3PO kämpfen an Bord der Malevolence um ihr Leben]] Nachdem die Yacht im Hangar gelandet war, betrat Grievous mit zwei Droiden das Schiff. In diesem stellte er allerdings fest, dass die Senatorin die Yacht bereits verlassen hatte und sich jetzt auf der Malevolence aufhielt. Kurz darauf bemerkte er jedoch, dass die Senatorin die Energiesysteme ihres Schiffes überhitzte hatte. Bevor er von der tödlichen Falle getroffen wurde, konnte Grievous das Schiff verlassen. Danach beauftragte er einen Suchtrupp damit, die Senatorin auf seinem Flaggschiff aufzuspüren und zu ihm zu bringen. Gleichzeitig beobachteten Padmé und ihr Protokolldroide C-3PO die Geschehnisse im Hangar. Nachdem Grievous ihrer Falle entgangen war, schlich sie auf der Suche nach einer Kommunikationsstation durch die Gänge des Schiffes, um damit die republikanische Flotte zu kontaktieren. Kurz darauf kamen jedoch Grievous und der Suchtrupp an ihr vorbei, sodass sie sich verstecken musste. Der Droiden-General wies ihn an, ihn bei der Entdeckung der Senatorin zu informieren. Er wurde aber von der Brücke kontaktiert, die ihn informierte, dass der Hyperantrieb nicht so schwer beschädigt, wie die Techniker vorher angenommen hatten. Außerdem teilte ihm der Droide mit, dass das Schiff bald zur Flucht bereit sei. Gleichzeitig dockte die Twilight an einer Notfallschleuse der Malevolence an und betraten Grievous‘ Flaggschiff. Währenddessen meldete Luminara Unduli der Resolute, dass sie dem Flottenverband jetzt zur Hilfe kommen würde. Yularen teilte Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano mit, dass er eine Botschaft der Senatorin aus der Malevolence erhalten hatte, weshalb Ahsoka die Senatorin an Anakin weiterleitete. Da die Senatorin ihnen mitteilte, dass sie in den unteren Ebenen festsitze, bewegten sich Obi-Wan und Anakin zu einem großen freien Bereich im Zentrum des Schiffs zu. Dieser lag auf der entgegengesetzten Seite von Padmés Standort. Da in dem Bereich, der sie von der Senatorin trennte, viele Züge verkehrten, hielt es Padmé für unmöglich, auf die andere Seite des Schiffs zu gelangen. Kurz darauf wurde sie jedoch von Kampfdroiden entdeckt, die das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. Das Blasterfeuer erregt die Aufmerksamkeit von Anakin und Obi-Wan auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, die auf einen der fahrenden Züge sprangen. Padmé sprang ebenfalls auf Zug, ihr Droide C-3PO rutschte aber zu weit und landete auf einem weiteren. Während sich Obi-Wan auf den Weg machte, um den Protokolldroiden zu holen, verfolgte Anakin seine Frau. Als sie auf zwei nebeneinander fahrenden Zügen aufhielten, bat er Padmé, vom Zug zu springen, da Kampfdroiden die Zugbrücke beschädigt hatten, auf die sie zufuhren. Sie tat wie geheißen, sodass sie Anakin mit der Macht auf seinen Zug holte. Währenddessen stieß Obi-Wan C-3PO von einem Zug, doch kollidierte dieser mit einem weiteren in die andere Richtung fahrenden Zug, wodurch er endgültig von der Gruppe getrennt wurde. Er kontaktierte Anakin, dass den Hyperraumantrieb beschädigen wollte. Daraufhin befahl Anakin R2-D2, der sich in der Nähe der Twilight aufhielt, sich in die Systeme einzuhacken und C-3POs Zug anzuhalten. rechts|miniatur|Obi-Wan duelliert sich mit Grievous Kurz darauf betrat Obi-Wan den Motorrraum, wo er sofort von Grievous und seinen Kampfdroiden umstellt wurde. Dem Jedi-Meister verwendete die ihn umstellenden Droidekas mithilfe der Macht als Geschosse, mit der er mehrere Kampfdroiden zerstörte. Danach nahm er einen weiteren als Schutzschild, den er ebenfalls auf Grievous schleuderte und so fliehen konnte. Wegen der Leichtigkeit, mit der er den Droiden entkommen konnte, war Grievous sehr aufgebracht und ging los, um den Jedi zu töten, während seine Droiden den Hyperraumantrieb bewachen sollten. Währenddessen wurden Anakin und Padmé von Superkampfdroiden angegriffen, die der Jedi mit einigen Hieben seines Lichtschwertes zerstörte. Obi-Wan wollte sie an der Twilight treffen. Danach statteten sie jedoch erst der Brücke einen Besuch ab, wo Anakin die Überwachungssysteme lahmlegte. Anschließend verließen sie diese wieder, sodass erneut Kampfdroiden auf die Brücke kamen, die das Schiff für den Sprung in den Hyperraum vorbereiten wollten. Kurz darauf traf Grievous auf einem der Züge auf Obi-Wan, der es jedoch nicht auf einen Kampf ankommen ließ und mit einem vorbeifahrenden Zug verschwand. Sie trafen sich wieder an der Notfallschleuse und stiegen in die Twilight ein, nachdem Anakin die Obi-Wan verfolgenden Droidekas aufgehalten hatte. Danach kontaktieren sie den Flottenverband und ergriffen die Flucht. Zerstörung der Malevolence [[Datei:Malevolence in Flammen.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Malevolence steht in Flammen]] Grievous bemerkte das fliehende Schiff und nahm mit seinem Sternjäger und einer Eskorte von einigen Geier-Klasse Droiden die Verfolgung auf, während er den Droiden an Bord der Malevolence den Befehl erteilte, den Hyperraumsprung vorzubereiten. Dabei bemerkten die Droiden einen Fehler im Navigationscomputer, da sie direkt auf einen unbewohnten Mond zusteuerten und das Schiff mit diesem zu kollidieren drohte. Zwar versuchten die Droiden einen Neustart, doch kollidierte das Schiff mit einem nahegelegenen Mond. Gleichzeitig kontaktierte Dooku den Cyborg und erkundigt sich nach der aktuellen Lage, doch unterbrach dieser die Verbindung, bevor er mit der Seelenlosen in den Hyperraum sprang. Folgen Durch die Zerstörung der Malevolence verloren die Separatisten eine Waffe, die kriegsentscheidend hätte sein können. Anakin, Obi-Wan und Padmé erhielten von den Crews der Jedi-Kreuzer Applaus für ihren erfolgreichen Einsatz. Aber auch die Besatzung des Medcenters bedankte sich bei Anakin für die Rettung ihrer Station, der aber auch seiner gefallenen Klonsoldaten gedachte. Nach der Schlacht wurde der Klon-Captain Lock mit einer Einheit entsandt, um festzustellen, ob die Malevolence wirklich von den Quarren in den Werken von Pammant gebaut worden war. Zwar fanden sie Teile eines Unternehmens von der Wasserwelt, doch gab es ebenfalls Überreste von Firmen anderer Planeten. Zurück auf Coruscant, übergaben sie ein Teil an den Jedi-Meister Ring-Sol Ambase, der herausfand, dass es von KynachTech Industries hergestellt worden war. Der Jedi und die Klonsoldaten flogen dorthin, gerieten aber in eine Falle des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious. Quellen * * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Prelude *''The Clone Wars'' – Shakedown *''The Clone Wars'' – Agenda *''In geheimer Mission'' – Das Breakout-Team Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Kaliida Nebula es:Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida nl:Battle of Kaliida Nebula Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends